yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Nakamura
Appearance He's tall, 6'2, but he slouches most of the time and appears shorter then he actually is. he has a well built toned body, despite his languid life style. a tall, lazy looking young man, with a muscular build, brown hair, and light-brown eyes. in spite of his lazy demeanor he's actually pretty fashionable, making sure all his clothes fit him perfectly no matter the cost of time. For his school uniform he wears a blue coat instead of the normal jacket. he weighs about 180 pounds. A picture of Yuu from his character sheet Picture 2 Picture 3 Picture 4 Personality Very, very, very lazy. He's A normal guy besides his chronic laziness, He'll make a joke if he sees the opportunity, preferring to go with the flow and live in the moment. he's quick to get into fight, unlike his brothers, not out of anger though. there is little Yuu will work hard for, those things being Friends and some good food. he's able to sleep with his eye's open, freaks some people out. his personaility is a product of his brothers, taking the second's joking nature, the third's anger and temper, and the first ones intellect. Background The youngest of 4 children, Cloven has been spoon fed and babied for most of his life. due to this he has grown up to be very lazy, not really doing much with his life. his father was a boxer, and his grandfather owned his own dojo, so even though he tried to escape as much as possible, he was given very rigorous martial arts training. His brothers have all gone on to do something with their Lives, leaving pressure on Cloven for once in his life. his parents noticed how he wasn't doing much and didn't often travel outside of the house, so they sent him to Japan from america to get him used to living on his own. Changed his name because he thought it'd be less of a hassle then people constantly asking him about America. Persona Fafnir: A Dragon of Norse origin, Fafnir appears as a large, bipedal dragon with black armor-like scales, and colorful wings. Slain by Sigurd in the original legend, this dragon was not to be trifled with. Stats Skills Plot Yuu was among one of the first three to enter the TV world, along with Tama and Arago. he first heard of the Rumor from his cousin who lived in Inaba. he checked out the TV world during a visit to his aunt in inaba, curious and bored enough to try it out, Tama having been with him to also visit his aunt. Upon arrival to the TV world the three soon ran into Yuu's shadow inside of what looked to be his old room in America. the voices of various people begging Yuu to do something with his life could be heard inside the room, the shadow itself telling the party about Yuu's listless and uncertain future, having no plan for when he graduated highschool. Relationships References *Original Character Sheet